


Seeking Not Found

by HaHeePrime



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Blank Verse, EmoSauce, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 14:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12819636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaHeePrime/pseuds/HaHeePrime
Summary: A Starscream poem that appeared in my head one night, and persisted.The Starscream in my universe is a creature of bottomless wanting, and this is how he might choose to express it. Just once. In a top-secret file he'd never show anyone. You know, to get some of the demons out.





	Seeking Not Found

**Seeking Not Found**

I was born with a hole in my heart:  
Unwanted, unfinished,  
Wrong.

An enemy made me;  
And enemy saved me;  
An enemy left me and laughed.

I hate as I'm hated,  
Use as I'm used,  
And take all I can get, though it hurts.

Unloved and unloving,  
A sweet knife of pain,  
I cry out in the night to be taken.

A thing of rare beauty,  
A thing of fine skill,  
A _thing_  is how you'll always see me.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: For/from Starscream, obviously. Please forgive the emosauce. I am aware that this is NOT deathless poetry, But sometimes things like this just come; and one should not turn them away for fear something better will not come the next time. That first stanza has been rattling inside my head for over a year. The rest of it just wrote itself the other night.
> 
> I guess you'd call this blank verse: some rhythm but no rhyme?


End file.
